1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor in which a fin-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body has been suggested.
Since such a multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional channel, it is easily scaled. Further, even if a gate length of the multi-gate transistor is not increased, it is possible to improve the current control capability. Furthermore, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which the potential of a channel region is influenced by a drain voltage.